Shaya Azraq - Something Blue
by Mini Goat
Summary: Mac never minded helping the SGC out, but the concussions should qualify him for hazard pay
1. Spring Is Here, The Sky Is Blue

**_AN:_**_ Mac gets another cross-over because he deserves some closure. At least for now. Also, because I had several requests to visit 6__th__ century Eire. So, there's that. Don't worry, he'll be back again periodically but alas and alack, we leave their ancestors with this story so get your giggles in now. IF I write about them again, it's unlikely to be a crossover. This is post __**Divide & Conquer**__ but before __**Window of Opportunity**__. Arguably for the __**Fate**__ series it could be argued that this is why Jack does what he does in WoO._

**Shaya Azraq - Something Blue**

**Chapter 1 - Spring Is Here, The Sky Is Blue**

Jack chuckled at Carter's joke as he looked up. "Aw, come on Carter, did you have to call for reinforcements?"

"What? Oh, Hi Mac! How was your flight?" Sam chirped at Jack's distant cousin.

"Flight was ok. Some crazy marine was piloting it though. Landed her like he was hitting the three wire on a carrier."

Jack laughed. "You're supposed to land the aircraft; not plant it like a rhododendron."

"That's what I said!" Mac agreed, his expression one of injured pride.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. Jack and his cousin were more alike than not in looks and, if you put the younger man in a pair of BDUs and cut his hair, they would be hard to tell apart. How ironic that she'd known the younger man first and crushed on him a little but never felt anything like the spark she felt for the gray-haired man next to him laughing about how Marines fly aircraft. Their personalities were worlds apart as were their interests other than hockey. They shared a similar sense of humor and had nearly identical cocoa brown eyes. Angus was more excitable and smiled easier. Jack was more self-sacrificing.

"How's the kid?" Jack asked of Mac's son Sam.

"Doing his thing. Got some assignment he doesn't want to talk about in Antarctica right now." The blond man said with a shrug.

Sam and Jack looked at each other.

"Is there anything you two _aren't_ involved in?" Mac asked them with exasperation.

"Do you think someone told them?" Jack asked her.

"You swore me to secrecy." She reminded him.

"Could just be a coincidence though." He agreed.

"Would you two stop that? I can't follow you when you only say half the conversation like a pair of old married people." Mac groused at them. "Ow! Hey!" he said as Jack elbowed him, but he caught the stern look the other man gave him and Sam's embarrassed blush. Mac shook his head and gave Jack a questioning look. Jack gave an almost imperceptibly short shake and Mac rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"You aren't getting any younger, Jack." He said, _soto voco._ to the gray-haired man frowning at him.

"Later." Jack said just as quietly but the word had all kinds of sharp edges to it.

Mac nodded. He could buy the man a beer while he nursed a cola tonight.

Having recovered herself, Sam smiled at Mac. "So, we had a little dilemma and thought you might be able to help us out."

"What have you got for me Sam?" He said, clapping his hands in such a similar gesture to Jack's that Sam bit back a chuckle. They both looked at her funny and she shrugged. She didn't figure they would be nearly as amused by it as she was.

"I've thought myself into a corner." She admitted. "I know how I want this sensor array to work but for some reason it's not working."

"Wait, did the girl genius Sam Carter admit she can't figure something out?" Mac asked her with a flirtatious grin.

Sam rolled her eyes, but she grinned.

"See, I don't make fun of you Carter." Jack reminded her smugly.

"You also aren't any help with engineering problems sir." She said with a chuckle.

"All right, I'll take a look at it. Sometimes it just takes a fresh set of eyes when you aren't under Damocles' blade."

Jack gave him a sharp look.

"What did I say now?" Mac asked defensively. "God, you're touchy lately."

"Sir, why don't you go see if you can get the techs to hand over their spec sheets for me so Mac can review what he's working on." Sam suggested.

Jack gave her a look. "Yah sure, you betcha." He singsonged and walked away whirling a finger in the air.

"What's going on with you two?" Mac asked her after Jack was out of ear shot.

Sam sighed. "It's complicated."

"How complicated?" He asked her kindly.

"Oh, stuff we aren't supposed to be thinking about each other - complicated." She said knowing no one was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Couldn't you just get assigned to another team or move to R&D?" he asked her, guessing the problem by her flushed cheeks and Jack's combative attitude.

She shook her head. "I wish it was that simple."

"Fate of the world stuff, huh." He said to her, his eyes gentle.

"Something like that, yah." She said softly to him. How much easier it would have been, she thought, to fall for the younger cousin.

"I'm sure you guys will figure something out." Mac said to her. But he knew love didn't always find a way and hoped whatever was keeping them from making the changes they needed to for each other was worth the sacrifice they were making.


	2. Birds all Sing as if They Knew

**Chapter 2 – Birds all Sing as if They Knew**

"Hey Sam! I think I've got it!" Mac yelled behind him at his grumpy cousin's tall blond love interest.

"All right, let me route the power back to the board and see if it works." She replied.

Mac was crouched under a strut, hunched over an access panel his cousin never could have folded himself into at this point. They had started playing casual pick up games of street hockey when Mac passed through Colorado Springs which he'd started making a point of doing after finding out they were blood relatives though distant to say the least.

Usually whichever neighborhood kids that were out playing joined them and they blocked off the street for a couple hours. Jack had admitted he couldn't play goalie anymore if he wanted to go to work the next day. His doc was giving him steroid shots to offset the problem so he could remain in the field as much as possible, but Mac had a feeling their relationship problem might solve itself in a couple years when his knee finally blew out for good. He just hoped it wasn't in the middle of a mission. Jack was no lightweight to drag home.

The power flickered on. "Give that a shot Mac." Sam called to him from somewhere else inside the ship.

"All right baby, let's see what you got." He told the panel of components and reached in to toggle the thing on. "YOW!" He yelled and jerked his body back as current coursed up his arm. There was a metallic 'thunk' as his head hit the metal strut behind him and then blackness.

* * *

"Why, it's Sir Jack!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Nay, tis not daughter, see how his hair is yet wheaten? Tis our cousin Angus returned." A male voice, similar to Jack's, replied.

Mac shook his head and opened his eyes to see a girl with a riot of light brown curls falling around her shoulders and a man who looked eerily like Jack with long, shaggy hair. Another head entered his field of vision. This one dark haired and blue eyed and a sardonic smile on his face. "Sir Angus, your family certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"Máel!" The girl told him, an admonishment in her voice.

Whatever the man was about to say was cut off by a middle-aged blond woman shouldering between them and hugging him "Sir Angus! We thought you dead!" She exclaimed and hugged him again.

"Well met, old friend." Came a familiar voice from behind everyone and Mac looked up to see Galahad grinning at him and holding out a hand to help him up. "Cecelia, let Sir Angus up. He most likely cannot breathe with you crushing him so." Galahad said with a laugh.

"Good to see you again Galahad, Cecelia. Is Merlin here too? Where are we anyways?"

"That's an easy enough question to answer cousin," The curly haired girl told him. "You are at Killapuglonane round, clan keep of Athar Ui Neill and his sons, one of whom I am to wed this week. I am your cousin, Eilid M'Iver, daughter of Angus M'Iver." She curtsied prettily.

"Welcome to my father's keep." The man she had called Máel said to Mac.

"Merlin shall join us shortly. We received word from him at Tintagel shortly after Arthur's death that he would attend the marriage then return to his own people, his obligation here now ended." Galahad said sorrowfully.

"Yah, Jack told me about that. I'm very sorry, Galahad. Arthur was a good man."

"He spoke highly of you, cousin." Angus told him. "As did our cousin Jack. I believe it is time we were introduced. Sir Angus of the clan M'Iver. Lady Cecelia tells me I have you to thank for restoring our good name?"

"Oh, it was nothing really." Mac said with a shrug.

"Perhaps to you but for us, having our family lands and name restored has ensured my children grew up with a roof over their heads and able to wed within their own station." Angus told Mac.

Mac nodded. "Well, you're welcome then, I guess."

"So, tell me Sir Angus, how is it that you have returned to us? Merlin and I saw you die." Cecelia told him.

"Sam has some theories on that actually." Mac told her.

"Lady Samantha is a sorceress, is she not?" Angus M'Iver insisted.

Mac shrugged. "Jack thinks she is." He said with a chuckle.

"Sir Jack is far too smitten with Lady Samantha to be a fair judge of character." Eilid said with a laugh.

Mac grinned. "You won't get any argument from me on that one." He told his cousin.

"So tell us, cousin Angus, how is it you have appeared out of nowhere again?" M'Iver asked him.

"Well, Sam seems to think I'm able to astral project myself. Something about being part Alteran but so far I can only do it when I get hit in the head or electrocuted." Mac shrugged.

"Electrocuted?" Cecelia said confused.

"Yah it's when you get shocked with something like… lightning." Mac got a troubled look. He'd been zapped pretty hard. He hoped he wasn't dead. He looked around at the familiar faces around him. If he was, he could think of worse places to end up. "So, when's this wedding?" Mac asked in general.

"In three days' time cousin. Will you stay?" Angus M'Iver asked him.

"I'll certainly try though I'm not really sure how this works. Last time Morgana shot me, and I ended up back home. Your guess is as good as mine as to what will send me home this time." Mac admitted.

"We could always shoot you again." Máel said affably with a grin.

Mac chuckled. "You remind me a lot of my cousin." He told the younger man.

Máel got an ambivalent look of both pride and amusement on his face. "My wife has said much the same. Your cousin is an honorable man. It's no hardship to be cut of the same cloth."

"Should we not make arrangements for Sir Angus to sleep, husband? I wish Lady Samantha could have come too." Eilid said wistfully.

"I know she wishes she could have stayed for your wedding, Lady Eilid." Mac told her earnestly.

"She was very kind to me on the trip to my new home. She taught me how to fight too, in case I find myself in need of the skill."

"It's always good to know how to protect yourself." Mac agreed. "Say Galahad, you don't suppose Merlin might have some ideas on how to send me home in a couple days do you?"

"My friend, I do not know well the ways of wizards. If you and lady Samantha did not know, I can only guess if the great Merlin knows." Galahad admitted.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter much right now. It's very nice to meet everyone. I'm happy to stay for the wedding if you like." Mac knew no matter how many days passed while he was projected here that it would be mere moments back home so he wasn't worried that he'd come home to a freaking out Sam Carter thinking she'd electrocuted him.


	3. We'll Never be Lonely

**Chapter 3 – We'll Never be Lonely**

The evening meal had been delicious which surprised Mac. The Ui Neill's were either unusually wealthy or simply had gone all out for the wedding of who was clearly a favored son. Athar Ui Neill doted on the young man, despite his sarcasm, and honestly Mac wondered if it was so ingrained into Jack's blood from so far back that he came by it genetically.

The next morning, at dawn, he was woken by the sound of a donkey cart pulling into the fort and calls of 'Ho! Merlin!' outside. Mac scrubbed a hand across his face and rolled out of the narrow bed he'd been given. It was a modest but clean room clearly designed for short term guests and he couldn't complain as he'd been utterly unexpected.

He used the bowl and pitcher on a dry sink to wash his face before pulling on the borrowed tunic and hose Máel had lent him as they were about the same size. He wrapped the belt around his waist and walked out in the bright clear day. Dew glittered on the tufts of grass the goats had missed close to some of the thatch roofed huts. He headed towards the livestock gate where most carriages and carts came through. "Hello Merlin." He told the bearded man affably and waved.

"By the gods. MacGyver?! But you… you're…" he sputtered.

"Dead? Sometime else?"

"The latter, my boy. How are you here again? Did not Morgana's bullet send you back to your own time?"

"It did. Apparently, it wasn't a one-shot deal. A friend of mine warned me it might happen again. I just wasn't expecting it so soon." Mac admitted as the old man climbed down from his donkey cart and companionably thumped Mac on the back.

"Walk with me friend." Merlin told him but it was more a command than a request. Mac shrugged and followed him out of the keep. They were a considerable distance away before Merlin spoke.

"I am sorry for having deceived you previously, my friend. It was important that I not affect the flow of history." Merlin told him.

"So, you knew who I was all along?"

"I suspected, yes. I'm not infallible MacGyver."

"Well, I didn't think you were Merlin. But I don't get it, why did it matter if I knew then as opposed to now? And why did you pretend to be a bumbling old magician with low self esteem?"

"Oh, it really isn't about you, per se."

"How do you mean?"

"I was in a difficult position you see. I needed the help of your cousin but one of his companions couldn't know about it as I will have need of his help at a later time, and he must not know that we've met before. In fact, I have given your cousin very strict instructions never to mention me, nor to acknowledge that we've met should we do so again when his companion is called to help me."

"I don't understand."

"Well, you see MacGyver, I am a time traveler."

"All right, this is starting to make a bit more sense." Mac admitted.

"As it should. A great war is coming in your time between my people, the Alterans, and our distant brothers, the Ori. We disagreed on how best to guide your own people to the future. Mine believe that you should be allowed to evolve in your own time and in your own ways. The Ori wish only to be worshiped."

"So they are a religious cult huh?"

"In the simplest sense of the word, yes." Merlin agreed.

"All right, why didn't you just tell me this stuff before? And what was with the act?"

"As I said, I am not infallible. I did not expect to see you in this time again and the persona is for the protection of these people. If the Ori knew I was here, they would swiftly descend upon them."

Mac nodded at that bit of information. "But you did expect to see me."

"Oh, quite possibly. Anything, after all, is a possibility. Though by your time, strictly speaking, I'm not even on Earth."

"Why did that medical tech look like you then?"

"I have many children MacGyver." Merlin told him pointedly and Mac blushed.

"Oh. I should have figured that out, I guess. Ok, so it's some great great great grandkid of yours and just a coincidence that he also had a Swiss army knife."

"I suspect that is so. Look how much you and your cousin resemble each other, and you are nine hundred years' distant cousins. Forty-five generations later, the family resemblance is still uncanny."

"Ok, I'll give you that. I still don't get how you know this stuff. It's a later you that sent Jack and Sam here."

"That is a bit more difficult to explain. You see, originally, we came here to hide. Many of my people chose to move on and I did too but eventually I realized I needed to leave the tools behind to defeat my brothers, the Ori, should the need arise. An ancient entity warned me that I would not be able to simply watch the fate of your people from afar."

"Like a god?"

"More like a light. She goes by many names as most such entities, and even do so myself. My given name is Moros and I am far older than you might suspect. I was also initially against time travel."

"Oh, I think I can guess. I've seen some pretty strange stuff the last couple years hanging out with Sam and Jack. Right now, they are building a spaceship."

"She is far older than any of my people. She predates all races that I know of." Merlin admitted.

"Ok and let me guess, every time she needs you to do something she just shows up." Mac guessed.

"Generally, yes. Where I need an Astria Porta to go from world to world, She apparently simply wills herself to the location she seeks."

"That's handy." Mac agreed. "So, she just shows up and gives you instructions?"

"Or information I will need later. Though Her concept of time is often vague to say the least." Merlin admitted.

"I'm guessing you aren't the only one she chats up." Mac said.

"No. She often appears in different guises to different people she is influencing to assure none of them will suspect they are all being influenced."

"That doesn't sound very benevolent. Are you sure she's on our side?"

"I do not pretend to understand Her will MacGyver." Merlin admitted to him. "Some things are beyond even my wisdom."

Mac nodded thoughtfully. "So, I'm guessing she told you not to tell us about your involvement with each other until we told you about having talked to each other about it."

"You still must remain silent about this to Dr. Jackson. He is not to know of our previous contact. Swear your oath." Merlin told him firmly.

"All right. I won't say anything to anyone but Jack and Sam that I saw you again."

"Good. We should return. I smell breakfast." Merlin said with a smile.

"Yah me too."

They returned in companionable silence. Mac had initially though he'd have an angry confrontation with the other man, but the more Merlin had explained the situation the more he could sympathize with and grudgingly agree with the older man's behavior and decisions. In learning why he'd acted the way he had though, he'd forgotten he planned to ask Merlin if he know how to get home.


	4. Gee I Really Love You

**Chapter 4 – Gee I Really Love You**

"Well met, old friend." Galahad greeted Mac jovially. "Did your parley with Merlin go well?"

"Yah. I was kind of upset with him for not telling me something I thought he should have the last time but hearing his reasons I can't say he was entirely wrong."

"Aye, sometimes tis better to hold one's tongue until the story is told." Galahad agreed. "Elaine is very pleased to see you. Lady Samantha assured everyone you were hale and hearty still, but seeing is believing."

"Yah, I was kind of shocked to find out Jack and I are related. We'd worked together a little as he's Sam's commanding officer, but it never occurred to me the resemblance was more than a coincidence."

"Commanding officer?"

"Oh, yah they probably didn't explain that did they. He's her boss."

"Ah. Is that why they are prevented from wedding?" Eilid had told everyone after they had left that while she traveled as his wife for safety reasons, because of their country's laws about their stations, they were not genuinely wed nor were they allowed to which had garnered the couple much sympathy. It was clear they loved one another deeply to all who had observed them.

"Yah, she's military the same as he is and he's in charge of their unit which means they can't be together unless one of them quits or transfers." Mac explained.

"Sir Jack has my sympathies then. I cannot imagine being told I must love my Elaine from afar." Galahad told him.

"They seem to be trying to make the best of it for now. I think things will work out eventually for them." Mac said with a shrug. He could hope anyway.

"I will pray that they do. So tell me Sir Angus, you said Lady Samantha thinks you were able to astral project. What exactly is that?"

Mac did his best to explain being physically in one place while his conscious self was in another taking on a physical form. Galahad didn't seem to entirely believe him, but he was clearly giving him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

At lunch, Eilid requested Mac to sit next to her as she had many questions about her cousin and his beloved.

"So tell me Sir Angus, how long have you known Lady Samantha and Sir Jack?" She asked him in a friendly manner.

"Oh, I've known Sam for a few years now. We've worked together off and on together when my employer got involved in government projects."

"Was she working with Sir Jack. then?"

"No, originally a guy named West headed up the department. When he retired. they put Hammond in charge but it went from a science project to a military one right before that. That's when Jack got involved and they kicked Sam off the project for a while. Hammond brought her back, but she'd lost her seniority on the team, though not in the research area."

"That's terrible. Tell me, is she a sorceress?"

"She's a scientist. I supposed that's a kind of sorcery." Mac said thoughtfully.

"I knew it." Eilid said with a grin. "She's a lovely person. I learned a lot from her while she was here."

"Oh yah?"

'Yes! She taught me how best to stab someone if they try to attack me and how to help lash down the canvas tarps on the carts and that you can be your husband's equal if he's gentle hearted enough." Eilid moved her hands expressively as she spoke of Sam, clearly in the throes of hero worship.

Mac grinned. He'd have never thought of Jack as gentle-hearted but now that she mentioned it, the guy was kind of a marshmallow under that crusty exterior. All the neighborhood kids wanted to hang out with him for starters and the man hadn't met a dog yet that he didn't like. Eilid might be on to something here.

"Gentle-hearted, huh?"

"Oh yes! Sir Jack has the kindest of hearts. Lady Samantha's horse was a temperamental thing and it was he alone who was able to calm her. Then their manservant Teal'c teased him that he did the same for Lady Samantha." She threw her head back and laughed with glee. "You should have seen her face. She was so angered." She laughed some more, and it was so infectious Mac laughed with her as he could see the look on Sam's face in his head and had to agree, Jack probably did treat Sam like a skittish horse most of the time.

"Ok, yah, he's a pretty nice guy under the gruffness."

"Admit it, Sir Angus, he is a sweetheart just as you are. He just prefers to hide it more."

"Nothing wrong with not wearing your heart on your sleeve all the time." Máel reminded her from her other side. "Like me, he has to consider how he looks to his people since he's in charge."

"Aye husband and so he gets, what was the term Sir Jack used? A pass? For being a bit gruff outwardly. It is not who he genuinely is, however."

Mac grinned. "No. It really isn't. Jack is kind of a complex guy. He loves kids and animals though and off the clock at least he's a really nice person." And he meant that. He respected his cousin more than he'd realized before this conversation.

Máel chuckled appreciatively. "He's also a little overprotective of Lady Samantha."

"Well, he adores her, husband, so of course he is." Eilid reminded him.

Máel leaned over and kissed his bride's temple. "I know just how he feels."

Eilid blushed prettily. "As do I." She told him with a shy smile.

"Oh give me a break, if I wanted to watch two people engaging in mushy nonsense I'd go home and hang out with Jack and Sam." Mac told them, laughing.

"Green is not your best color, cousin." Lady M'Iver told Mac from his other side. They had been introduced last night.

"My apologies my lady. My teeth were starting to hurt from all the sweetness." Mac told her grinning.

"Tell me, husband, is cousin Jack this way as well?" Lady M'Iver, who's given name was Aili.

"Sarcastic yet charming?" Angus gave Mac a wink. "He's worse."

They all laughed together though and Mac had to admit he really liked his ancestors. They were a jovial lot who didn't take themselves especially seriously and it looked like Eilid had made an excellent match in Máel Ui Neill. They shared a pithy sense of humor and seemed to genuinely have fallen in love for a semi arranged marriage.


	5. Bells will Ring, The Sun will Shine

**Chapter 5 – Bells will Ring, The Sun will Shine**

"Merlin!" Mac called to him from across the round. He was getting the distinct impression the old man had been avoiding him since their chat the other morning. It was another misty morning in Eire and the spring air was cool and swirled with light eddies. "Hey Merlin, wait up!" He yelled loud enough that the other man couldn't leave without drawing attention to himself for doing so.

Merlin apparently realized this and waited patently for Mac to jog over. "You bellowed?"

"Yah sorry about that. Hey, I've got a question for you."

"I am certain I will come to regret this but what is your question?" He motioned for them to go for another walk, so they headed outside the ring and walked up the road some distance.

Mac ignored his dry sarcasm. "Sam told me the reason I could astral project is because I'm part Alteran?"

"That is the most likely reason, yes." Merlin said with a nod.

"So how do I get home when I want to? What I mean is, this is nice and everything, but I can't stay here forever I don't think."

"And why not? I am thousands of years old because I'm not technically here in some of the places and times I have been."

"So you can do it too?"

"Well of course I can, you silly lad. So could your cousin under the right circumstances though his talents lie in other directions."

"All right, so how do I get home when I'm ready to leave?"

"I shall explain that to you at the proper time."

"But why no-"

"Ah! When it is time." He said firmly holding up a finger. "And no sooner, my boy." He crossed his arms over his chest. There was a long pause while they stared at each other.

"Merlin."

"MacGyver."

"Are we… related?"

Merlin looked at him sharply then laughed. "I won't tell if you don't." He said laughing heartily. "Do not tell your cousin. At least, not for a few years yet." He admonished.

"Why not?"

"Well, he won't be able to stop himself from telling Dr. Jackson and that could change the course of events. I am already stretching things being here to make sure this wedding happens, but I find myself unable to trust history. It is very important that your cousin be born in nine hundred years or so." He sighed. "When I leave, I am not returning to my people as I have told everyone."

"Where are you going?"

"Morgana will catch up to me on the way back to my ship and put me in stasis for nearly a thousand years very far away from here."

"But why? Can't you just avoid her?"

"My work here is done, and my next task is not for many, many years. Even I cannot survive a thousand more years, MacGyver." He said in amusement.

"Well, can't you just, I don't know, time travel to our time then?"

"Sadly not. The calculations involve overshooting the target than backing up. It is better that Morgana thinks me out of the picture for a time. She will remain harmless for many centuries after doing so. If I remain, she will spend that time endeavoring to battle me."

"Having trouble getting along?"

"She has her task and I have mine. We thought our feud important at the time. I know now that it was merely a means to an end. Morgana… I cannot say. You know too much as it is and I'm likely to attract trouble from my own people for as much as I've said to you already." Merlin admitted.

"All right, that's fair. You'll tell me how to go home though, won't you? After the wedding?"

"I will see to your return myself lad. Fear not."

"All right, I guess that's as good as it's going to get." Mac nodded with a shrug.

"Come. Let us enjoy our last hours with your family. I shall miss them greatly after this."

"Yah, they kind of grow on you don't they."

"Let's say I'm not sorry Duncan met an early end and not Galahad. It was Galahad who brokered the betrothal."

Mac laughed. "No argument from me."


	6. I'll be His and He'll be Mine

**Chapter 6 – I'll be His and He'll be Mine**

Mac was getting a bit tired of drinking mead. He wasn't much of a drinker to begin with and it seemed the non- stop celebration required toasting every guest who entered the great hall even if they left to use the privy for a few minutes. He'd taken to fake sipping it when no one was watching him. The taste wasn't bad, but Mac was never a fan of losing control of his faculties, especially not to alcohol.

"Are you enjoying the party cousin?" Máel asked him jovially, well into his cups himself.

"Yup. I'm having a great time. Thanks Máel." Mac told him sincerely as the dark-haired man pounded him on the back in a companionable manner.

"You know I have a sister who's single Angus."

"Yah. You told me that at least three times tonight." Mac reminded him trying not to cringe. Siobhan was a pretty dark-haired girl who had eyes for one of the neighbor kids and was way too young for Mac anyway.

"Ignore my husband." Eilid said with a laugh. "He's drunk."

"Yah, I gathered that." Mac grinned. "Congratulations on getting married. The service was very nice."

"Aye, the Eire folk are good people though Máel's proposal to me was quite odd." She said smiling. Máel had gone off to thump other relatives on the back.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked her with interest.

"Well, when he courted me, first he asked me if I'd like to hang my washing with his." She said bemused. "It made a bit more sense when he asked if I'd like to be buried with his people a few weeks later. Florie had ordered all the maids of court to attend her at Tintagel earlier in the year. My husband came to court with little fanfare. He wanted to meet us and decide for himself who he wished to take to wife."

"That's a rather progressive attitude."

"Yes. He said he didn't wish to wed a woman who would only have him because her father ordered it so. As father owed Gwalchmei for helping restore our lands to us, he felt it only right that I should go."

"How is old Sir Gawine anyway?"

"Quite well the last I saw of him. Saddened over the loss of Arthur, of course. We are all saddened at his loss and I hope that snake of a son of his rots in damnú síoraí!"

"Language daughter!" Lady Aili admonished her from a few feet away.

Eilid rolled her eyes and didn't answer. "Máel is quite charming when he wishes to be, so when he asked if I'd like to be hand fasted with him, I agreed. He is a good man and I am surprised to find I love him very much." She smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're happy. Your brothers seem to like him."

"Yes, they get along well, I think. Father Athar's mead might have some to do with that. They have not been sober once since before you arrived. Oh! I didn't tell you! We've had word that Dod is on his way." She told him excitedly, she bounced on her heels giddily.

"That's great! I'd love to see him. Have him wander my way when he gets here. I think I had better spend some time with Lady Elaine or she'll start thinking I don't like her anymore." Mac admitted.

"Lady Elaine does adore you so. Go. Enjoy the celebration cousin. We will speak more later." She said with a smile, not knowing those were the last words she'd say to him.

Mac kissed her on the cheek. "Have a long and happy marriage Eilid." And walked over to Elaine and Galahad.

Half an hour later, Dod showed up with a lute and a pan pipe he'd rigged up with wire to hang from his shoulders much like Billy Joel with a harmonica. "MacGyver, my old friend! Sir Jack told us you yet lived and here you are in the flesh!" The slight build man grabbed Mac in a fierce hug. "Art thou well?"

"I'm great Dod. How have you been?"

"Better than some, worse than others." He said philosophically. "How are Sir Jack and Lady Samantha?"

"Really good." Mac said bobbing his head in a nod.

"Word got back to me about their sad tale. Perhaps I shall make a ballad about their unrequited love."

"That's a great idea but honestly, I'd pick other names. It's going to be hard finishing rhymes with 'ack' over and over." Mac said grinning.

"Aye. Perhaps Tristrem and Yseult." Dod said with a nod which earned him a sharp look from Mac. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No. No, no, um, in fact, I think you said something right actually. Huh. I never even considered that angle. Be as creative as you like about it." Mac said bemused and stared into the group of revelers lost in thought.

Dod looked at him oddly and excused himself. He wondered what had gotten into his friend, but he had a party to play for and began strumming his lute.

* * *

Merlin walked up quietly to the spot where Mac was leaning against a beam. Many of the revelers were passed out in various positions in the room and the bride and groom had retired to their newly built hut to consummate their union, assuming Máel didn't pass out before he was undressed.

"I have something for you." He said simply to Mac.

"Yah?"

"Yes. It comes with instructions."

"Is this how I'm going to get home?"

"It is, but you must not give it to Samantha."

"Why not?"

"Because it is intended for Grace and you are to keep it safe for her until she needs it."

"Who's Grace?"

"You will learn the answer to that question in time. As too, you will know the right time to give it to her, or rather, give it to the one who will make sure she gets it."

"You're being very cryptic, Merlin. Is this another one of you were instructed things?"

"I convinced you I was a jealous, doddering fool." Merlin reminded him. "But yes."

"Ok yah, yah, I get it. You're the thousand-year-old wizard with a goddess giving you specific instructions, I'm just the ideas guy."

Merlin chuckled. "This device will send your spirit home to your body. It will help Grace send herself to the time she needs to go to as well so that she might correct a wrong."

"So something happened that shouldn't have, huh."

"Even if She has to massage things, She keeps her vows." Merlin told him with a bemused smile. "I've learned it's just easier to go along with what She wants. She makes things difficult for you if you don't."

"All right. I'll hang on to it."

"Good. It is likely She'll just appear in your life to instruct you at some point so if a woman makes you feel compelled to do as she asks and her presence makes you feel very warm and comforted as you would around your grandmother heed her words MacGyver."

"Ok. How do I work this thing?"

"Let me show you." Merlin explained then handed Mac the device.

"This one here?"

"Yes. Put it in your pocket first"

Mac shoved his hand in his pocket and hit the button Merlin had indicated. "How will I know it's wor-"


	7. Until the End of Time

**Chapter 7 – Until the End of Time**

"-king?" he looked up into bright blue eyes. "Sam?"

"Just lie still Mac. You took a really hard knock to the head." Sam told him, concern in her eyes.

"I think I got zapped too." He told her with a groan.

"Carter! Is everything all right?" Jack called to her.

"Mac got zapped Sir, and took a bump to the head, but I think he's all right." She yelled back.

"Alright, let me know if you need a medic for him. I thought Siler was clumsy." He yelled back.

Sam bit back a smile. "You probably have a concussion. I want you to get checked out before we get back to work."

"All right. I know the way. Ow." He got a little dizzy sitting up and put a hand to the back of his head.

Sam reached in and steadied him. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I should be all right. I've been hit in the head harder." He admitted. "Eilid says hi."

"What?" Sam looked at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Yah, the wedding was real nice. Way too much mead. Máel seems like a good kid."

Sam opened and closed her mouth a few times. She goggled at him. "Sir! We're taking a lunch break!" She yelled to Jack.

"Already? I mean, I could eat Carter, but don't you think it's a bit early?"

"This is important sir!" She scooted back and helped Mac out from under the pipes. "I still want you to get checked out, but you seem ok. She stood up.

They headed for the commissary and grabbed some questionable looking stew and large dinner rolls to eat.

Mac pulled apart a corner of his roll and swirled it in the stew.

"Tell Jack exactly what you told me." Sam ordered him, which got her a surprised look from Jack who she rarely addressed by his given name at work and only if she was very upset or stressed.

"Eilid says hi. So does Dod." Mac said with a shrug and shoved the gravy-soaked corner of bread into his mouth.

"Mac." Jack asked him in a falsely gentle tone. "Did you take another little trip down memory lane?"

"Well… kind of? Yes? Eilid and Máel got married as planned. Her parents and brothers were all there, so was Merlin who helped me get home, and Dod, and Galahad and Lady Elaine. It was a nice wedding." Mac shrugged as he stabbed a greasy looking piece of meat.

"It seemed kind of obvious that they did, seeing as I'm here, but why did you end up there again?" Jack said with an amused look.

"I think Merlin wanted to talk to me actually."

"What about?" Sam asked him.

Mac looked at her for a long moment. "You know, I'm pretty sure that's supposed to stay between him and I for a while. It seemed pretty important I not tell you guys much about our conversation for now."

"Well, since you didn't technically go anywhere Mac, we'll let this one slide." Jack said with a grin and swiped the packaged cupcake off Mac's tray.

"I was going to eat that you know."

Jack shrugged and unwrapped the cupcake. "Split it with you?"

"Sure." Mac agreed with a laugh, his hand straying to his pocket where the device he was to give to a woman he didn't know yet lurked.


End file.
